The OFIBTY Weddings
Delilah Dress For my wedding dress I'd like something very simple. I absolutely adore two-piece dresses and want something very hippie and bohemian. I'm a big fan of bell sleeves as well, but this image is the closest I could find to a dress that I'd like. White is a must and I need the dress to look both elegant and unique. Accessories I'm not a huge accessories person but I absolutely adore flower crowns. And when it comes to flower crowns the bigger the better. It's a must-have accessory for my dream wedding. Apart from the crown I guess I'll have some tiny earrings or something. Venue I've always loved fairytales for as long as I can imagine, so getting married in some sort of beautiful forest venue would be a dream come true for me. I'm not sure where I could go for this, but I'd love a nice springtime wedding in an "enchanted" forest. Cake I'm not a huge dessert person, so the cake isn't something that matters that much for me. However, I definitely would want it to be vanilla as I despise chocolate cake. And of course it has to look elegant but simple, with a bohemian touch. Bouquet For my wedding bouquet, I want something very unique and colorful. In addition to an assortment of flowers, I'd also throw in some plastic decorative flowers, and little knick-knacks like beads just to make it stand out. The layout of the flowers would need to look good with my flower crown. Honeymoon For our honeymoon, we'll be spending three weeks in Northern Europe, visiting Norway, Sweden, Finland, Germany, Denmark, and hopefully the Baltic states as well. This is my absolute favorite place in the world and imagining myself going on these adventures with my husband in the beautiful summer Scandinavian weather sounds perfect. Shoes Much in tune with my hippie-bohemian themed wedding, I'm not gonna be wearing shoes to my wedding. I hate shoes and think that being barefoot would not only be more comfortable, but compliment my dress as well. Also I'm freakin' tall enough lmao. Food & Drinks I don't care about what food is served nor how to work the courses so my fiancé can have control over this. As long as the food is vegetarian I don't care. Same with drinks. Entertainment I think wedding DJs are extremely cheesy and horrible. Also I don't think it would work very well together in a forest. So, my ideal wedding entertainment would be some underground indie folk band, playing nice calming folky music. A harpist would be an amazing addition as well. I'd like to walk down the aisle accompanied by the harp. Nina Dress I'm a big fan of princess gowns, and my wedding dress must be one. I would wear no color other than white, and I would also love it for the top part to have glitter or some sort of fake diamonds so that it can shine, so the dress pictured here is painfully similar to my dream wedding dress. Venue The actual ceremony would be performed at a church, but this is where the reception would be. I'd like the color white to be a main theme at my wedding, so a hall decorated in this color would be perfect. I'd just love for everything to be elegant and beautiful. Cake I'm a huge huge Friends fan, and having a cake such as this one would be amazing. It would not say Andrea, it would say Nina&Unknown, and of course, the date would be the date of our wedding. All layers would preferably have different flavors. Shoes The shoes would match the dress. I wouldn't need them to be anything spectacular as the dress will mostly cover them, but I do want them to be pretty. It would also be important for them to be comfortable as I would of course, be in them for the entire day - and I love dancing at weddings. Food There would be hors d'oeuvres served all night long, but this would be the main course, after which the cake would follow. This is my absolute favorite meal so I don't think there's anything more appropriate than it. Drinks Sangria would be the main drink of the evening, honoring my birthday, December 20th, as it's National Sangria Day, but generally, there would be an open bar. Bouquet The flowers in the bouquet would be very plain, however, I don't want absolutely everything to be completely white, so I'd throw in some pink or beige. Flowers Following the white theme of the wedding, the flowers would be white orchids. Orchids are my favorite flowers and I think that they're perfect for a wedding. Honeymoon The country that I've chosen for the honeymoon is Venezuela as I want to get out of my home continent but Africa, Asia and North America are shitholes and I wouldn't want a honeymoon there. Venezuela is beautiful and has gorgeous beaches, and even though it's apparently very dangerous, I'm a Sagittarius which means that I like adventure. Band First dance song: I Will Be by Avril Lavigne Tyler Tuxedo Venue The ceremony will be a traditional Catholic wedding Reception |250px|center]] The reception will be formal Cake It will be vanilla with strawberry filling, and buttercream icing Shoes Food Hors D'oeuvres: Cheese, Pepperoni, Crackers, Veggies w/Dip, Fresh Fruit Platter Appetizers (Choose One): Bruschetta w/fresh mozzerella Antipasto rosciutto w/Melon Cup of Soup Salad (Choose One): Caesar Salad Tossed Green Salad w/Vinagirette Mixed Green Salad w/Raspberry Vinagirette Pasta (Choose One): Ziti Cavatelli w/Broccoli Penne alla Vodka Entrees (Choose One): Chicken Marsala Surf & Turf (Filet Mignon w/Lobster Tail) Veal Parmesan Drinks Open Bar Flowers Honeymoon Band First dance song: Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley